An electrode array for a print head of a facsimile recording device for recording a line of spots is disclosed in published German patent application DE-OS No. 34 40 406. A print head of this kind is intended for use as part of an optical printer where it is located between a light source and a recording medium. The recording medium is exposed one line at a time through the print head.